


Why Don't You See?

by NazzaStylan



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Fluff and Smut, Friends to Lovers, Jealousy, M/M, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-13
Updated: 2015-02-12
Packaged: 2018-03-07 10:47:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 12,985
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3171872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NazzaStylan/pseuds/NazzaStylan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry's kind of fucked, he's in love with his best friend. Who has a girlfriend, who seems sweet, but is a cold bitch to Harry</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> just a little ficlet nothing serious.

girlfriend? He seriously hates his life sometimes. Harry sighed, as he watched with burning envy, Niall and Holly kissing, and whispering together. That should be him and Niall! Not Niall and whatever-the-hell-her-name-is. Deep down Harry knew he couldn't ever actually hate Niall, because he was happy and if Niall was happy, Harry guessed his own feelings weren't important. Still, it hurt seeing them, and Harry was extremely tired of being a third wheel all the damn time. Maybe he just wants to hang out with his best mate for a couple of hours. He's pretty sure, that she'll live without Niall's tongue down her throat. Harry sighed, picking up his phone and texting his other best friends. 

 

Harry, to Boo  
U busy? Xx

 

Boo, to Harry.  
nah come around man. Theyre driving u nuts arent they? Xx

 

Harry gave a chuckle, Louis knew him so well. 

 

Harry, to Boo  
pretty much. yup c in 20 then. Xx

 

He cleared his throat in hopes to their attention,  
Niall finally came up for air, his hand still intwined with Holly's hair. Harry tried not to blanch at just that, knowing that'd be pathetic. 

 

"Erm, L-Louis wants, to see me, so I'll see you Ni back at the flat?" And to cap off all the things that goes wrong in his life, Holly, hates him. Harry wasn't sure what he ever even did to the girl, but since day one, she's made it very clear that Niall is her's. So constantly, (Niall doesn't notice) but she's continuiously shoving Niall in his face. He knew that she knew about Harry's crush on Niall, and she did everything she possibly could, to show Harry that Niall is straight. Harry knew this, he did, so the more the girl did this, the more Harry was breaking on the inside.

 

Niall looked a little taken back, like he forgot Harry was even here, to begin with. That hurt Harry, more than Holly could ever do to him. 

 

"Harry, I'm sor-"  
He started to stammer.

 

Harry quickly cut him off with a wave of his hand, and stood up,  
"Don't- don't worry about it Ni. I'll see you," 

 

He swept out of the coffe shop, and leaned against the brick wall, holding his palm to his eyes. He didn't know what he felt at the moment, hurt, annoyed, but Harry knew it was lonileness. Louis and Liam, and Zayn were all great, but they weren't like Niall, who could make him laugh at the stupidest things, or curl up on the couch with, to have a movie marathon. He missed Niall before he had Holly, but then he scolded himself, because that was selfish, and Niall- Niall was happy, reguardless if it was with him or her. 

 

"Harry," At Niall's voice, he jumped and spun around seeing Niall there, with Holly clutched tightly to his arm. Harry swallowed thickly, and cocked his head. 

 

"Are you feeling alright?" Niall asked in concern. 

 

"I'm fine." I'm not. His brain answered, Niall didn't look convinced at all and Holly was rolling her eyes at him. 

 

"Are you sure?" Niall asked again, letting go of Holly and stepping toward him. Harry nodded impossibly fast.  
"I-I'm fine, sorry for interuppting your date," That was suppose to be just us. His brain added, if Harry could kill the voice in his brain, he'd do it in an instant. 

 

Niall stepped forward again, and now they were basically chest to chest.  
"Don't fucking lie to me," 

 

"Niall, really I'm fine, Lou wants to see me, so just go back to your date," Harry pushed him back gently, because he could not deal with how close they were, and he knew he'd hear about this from Holly later. 

 

Before Niall could say anything else, Harry dashed across the street to his car, and got in. Nearly speeding all the way to Louis's. He let himself in, having a key.  
"B-Boo?" He couldn't keep his voice from cracking. 

 

Louis hurried out of the kitchen, taking Harry into his arms. Harry shook from his suppressed sobs, Louis seemed to know that Harry was trying hard not to cry, and said softly.  
"Just get it out, Haz you know you'll feel better when you do," He stroked Harry's hair. Harry finally broke, sobbing into Louis's shoulder. He felt so stupid, letting Niall and Holly get to him nearly every time, but after loving someone for almost 6 years, and seeing them in the arms of another, twisted Harry's heart, to tight where it felt like he could barely breathe. He remembers the fist time Niall introduced them to Holly. 

 

The boys were sitting around the cafe, wondering what Niall's suprise was. 

"Harry, are you finally going to tell him?" Liam asked, cuddled into Zayn's side, they all knew about Harry's crush on Niall. Harry rolled his eyes,  
"Yeah, I'm going to do it today, now shut up!" 

 

They cheered and Harry rolled his eyes, blushing because even if his feelings weren't reciprocated, at least Niall would know right? While that scared Harry half to death, he'd feel better about it. And as much as he denied it, it gave him a tiny little glimmer that Niall could maybe like him back, but that was just wishful thinking. 

 

"Finally Haz, you're going to tell Niall," Zayn praised him. 

 

"Tell Niall what?" Niall's voice said behind Harry. Harry turned around and started to smile at him, but it withered and died, once he saw Niall's and this bitch holding hands. 

 

"Guys, this is Holly, my girlfriend," Niall smiled at her. Kissing her temple, Harry's heart crashed to the floor, and he shrunk back in his chair. Zayn laid a careful hand on Harry's shoulder. 

 

"What?" Louis blurted out. 

 

"Yeah, we met and I just knew she was the one, y'know?" He drew his hand around her waist, making her giggle and hide her head in his chest. Harry jumped out of his chair. He couldn't take this anymore.

 

"Wow- that's-thats great mate! I just remembered that I, um had to do this thing, and yeah! Have a great time! Bye!" 

 

He grabbed his jacket, avoiding the lads pitying looks, practically shoved Niall's girlfriend out of the way, and ran out of the shop, and into the alley way next to it. He slid down the wall, hugging his knees to his chest, he didn't care who saw him at the moment, he was heart broken. Hands cupped his chin making him look up, he saw Zayn's concerned face, and he cried even harder. 

 

"I-it's not fair Z! I-I was going to tell him!" Harry cried, Zayn pulled him onto his lap, and Harry simply cried that day. Promising that he wasn't going to ever tell Niall, how he felt about him. Holly started coming around more and more and Harry was slowly losing his best mate, slowly, but surely.

***

Harry, let out a watery laugh, when Louis tickled his sides. He was so greateful, for Louis, he knew that Louis was getting tired of comforting him in this, but he did every time. He hasn't told Louis about Holly, he'd deal with that on his own.

 

"C'mon Haz smile, you're to pretty to cry," Louis thumbed one of the corners of his mouth trying to get a smile. Harry gave him a half hearted in return. Louis frowned but let it slid anyways.  
"I can invite the boys over, make it a proper movie night," Louis offered, making Harry smile even bigger. 

 

"Yeah, thanks Boo," Harry hugged him tightly. Louis sighed, and hugged him back tightly. 

 

"You know I'm always going to be here for you Haz," 

 

So, after his melt down Louis phoned the other boys and they happily agreed, saying they nothing better to do, and be over over in twenty. 

 

"D-do you want me to call Niall, H?" Louis hestiantly asked. 

 

Harry shrugged,  
"I don't care, he'll probably bring her so I don't care." 

 

Louis sighed, eyeing his curly friend while he dialled Niall's number.  
"Hey Ni, I- yeah Harry's with me," 

 

Harry perked up, at the thought about Niall asking about him.  
"Harry's fine yeah, listen I'm having a movie night, and the other lads are going to be here so-"  
Louis stopped talking and handed Harry the phone. Harry widened his eyes, and voilently shook his head, pushing the phone away. 

 

"No, Louis I don't want to talk to him," Harry hissed out. 

 

"Just talk to the damn boy!" Louis shoved the phone into his chest, and scampered away, before Harry could smack him. Harry took a deep breath before putting the phone to his ear. 

 

"Hello?" He prided himself that his voice didn't crack. 

 

"Harry? Why did you say you didn't want to talk to me?" Niall's voice was impossibly sad, and Harry mentally kicked himself for causing that. 

 

"I-I," His brain wanted to short circut him now, out of all times. 

 

"I know we haven't been spending alot of time together, and I know thats my fault but I promise this weekend it'll be just us," Niall said softly. 

 

Harry's heart clenched at his words.  
"Really?" He couldn't help but be skeptical because Niall promised it'd just be them this morning, but look where that got him. 

 

"I promise Hazry, I'll see you in a bit okay?" 

 

"O-okay," he whispered out and hung up, a little bit in shock. Louis walked back into the living room, chewing on some chips. 

 

"So, what did he promise now?" 

 

Harry couldn't bring himself to frown,  
"He said that it'd be us this weekend, just us," 

 

Louis let out a snort, and now Harry frowned at him.  
"What, was that about?" 

 

"Harry you know every time, very single fucking time he promises something to you, he doesn't keep it." Louis said anger flashed behind those icy blue eyes. 

 

Harry sighed, handing him back his phone.  
"Well, I guess we'll see Lou," 

 

The pair went to set up for movie night making sure that they would have everything they needed, and the door bell rang.  
Harry went to get it, and was tackled into a hug. He gasped, and stumbled backwards. 

 

"L-Liam mate, I love you, but I can't fucking breathe," Harry choked out. Trying with no avil to push Liam off of him. 

 

Liam continued to rub his back, promising it'd be okay, and did Harry want a tub of ice cream? Because Liam brought one, just for him.

 

"No, Harry does not want a tub of ice cream, and I'm fine Li." Harry said loudly, looking at Zayn, who was just smiling at his boyfriend. Liam finally let go of him, and Harry gasped for breath, rubbing his sides. 

 

"You're going to be okay H," Liam said softly, rubbing his back. 

 

"Thanks Li, now go snog your boyfriend or something," Harry pushed Liam in the direction of Zayn. Louis popped his head out of the kitchen.  
"There's no snogging in my house!" 

 

Harry laughed, and went to get the door when it rang agian. This greeting was a lot less pleasant, to say. Holly was there, on Niall's arm glaring at him, she gestured for them to speak privately, and Harry gulped following her into the kitchen. 

 

"Look, you ugly little faggot, Niall doesn't want you. So stop looking at him, like he holds the fucking stars, because that is my fucking job," She hissed at him. Harry looked down at the ground, very interested in the tiles all of a sudden. 

 

"Thats exactly what I thought, and he proposing to me today, and you're going to take it like a fucking man," She whispered furiously.

 

Harry snapped his head up at her.  
"H-he's what?" He croaked out. She had to be lying, there was no way that Niall would. 

 

She smirked at him, the truth glaring from her eyes. Harry felt his heart crack some more. 

 

"Yup, now get out there and act like everything is fine," She shoved at him, making him stumble into the living room, thankfully Niall was talking to Louis and didn't see that. Harry just wanted to throw his arms around him and hug him tight, but there was no way he'd do that. He plopped down on the couch, snuggling next to Liam. Liam ran his fingers soothenly through Harry's curls. Rubbing at his scalp gently. The night started, and Zayn allowed Harry to cuddle with Liam, just because he knew he needed it. When no one thought that they were looking, Holly would grab Niall to kiss him, and pull back, smirking at Harry, knowing that she was getting to him. But Harry could do this, he could do this, he wouldn't let her get to him. Even though the curly haired boy knew it was already a lost cause, and that Niall didn't know the two closest people in his life were fighting over him. Well, Harry wasn't exactly fighting for him, he was losing him, in the sick game Holly did to mess with his heart. Every time, Harry thought that he'd get Niall to himself, she'd call, and beg him to come over, or when Niall and Harry would go out, she'd suddenly pop out of nowhere, and join them. Harry left most of the time because she'd torment him, and Harry almost always left holding back tears. Niall would miss how Holly would drop little insults, to him. Like.

 

"God, you're ugly," 

 

Or,  
"He's never going to like you," 

 

Harry honestly didn't see what Niall liked about her, she came up to his shoulder, her blonde hair was always curled, and she was so clingy. But Harry would never, ever tell Niall this of course. 

 

"So lads, there's something that I've been wanting to do for awhile, but could never find the right place you know?" Niall said grinning nervously, Harry burried his head into Liam's chest not wanting to see, and fighting back his tears. 

 

"Holls, babe will you come here?" Harry heard her giggle, and he seriously didn't want to be here. 

 

"We've been together, three years, but it feels like forever," Niall started to say, Harry didn't know much more of this he could take. Liam tensed around him, as if trying to shield him, from everything. 

 

"So Holly Flora Thomason, will you marry-" 

 

Harry lost it, letting out a broken sob, and getting up and running out of the room, he could hear the boys calling him, but he kept going. He finally stopped at what seemed to be the basement and pushed open the door. Sliding down the wall, he held his knees to his chest, sobbing. He knew Niall probably now knew, but he didn't care. He just wanted to be numb, and forget about his feelings, forget how Niall and Holly make the stupid perfect fucking couple, and he definately wanted to forget ever falling for Niall James Horan. He didn't understand why he just had to fall for his straight best friend, and why Niall had to get a girlfriend, and why she hated him, it made no sense. Harry sniffed, blindly swipping at his eyes. He hoped nobody would come looking for him, but he knew his friends better than that. They knew how Harry was pinning after Niall, and they knew how broken the boy really was, Harry was the youngest, and wore his heart on his sleeve. 

 

"Harry?" A soft voice called him, maybe they wouldn't look here, but soon enough the door was opening and the three boys tumbled into the room. 

 

Harry looked at them through shattered eyes, like the green in his irises had broken, leaving these ones instead, Harry bowed his head.

 

"D-did, he- did they-?" Harry mumbled, shaking a bit. 

 

He was soon cuddled, into Zayn's chest, and Liam and Louis patting his hair, whispering reasurring things into his ears. 

 

"I can't do this anymore," Harry said into Zayn's chest. 

 

"Do what H?" Liam asked, rubbing his back. 

 

"I can't act like I'm fine anymore, I can't act like it doesn't bother me when I see them together, or when he breaks his promises to me. He doesn't notice how bad it hurts to be ignored by him, how much I miss him. He doesn't notice that every time I'm around him, I'm the happiest person ever. He doesn't see how much it hurts me, to see them together. I just can't do this shit anymore!" Harry screamed, more tears pouring out of his eyes. They patted, and rubbed his back letting him get it out. 

 

"I loved him and still do for six fucking years, I thought maybe with my flirting and touching him, maybe he'll see, but look where that got me! A broken fucking heart, and a girl who hates me. I don't even know what I did to her, but everytime, I'm around Niall, she'll make all these fucking negative comments, and then threaten me later. I KNOW NIALL IS STRAIGHT AND WILL NEVER LOVE ME! I BLOODY FUCKING KNOW!" Harry collasped into Zayn again. 

 

"Oh my god Harry," Niall gasped, making Harry snap his head up in shock. 

 

Niall tried walking toward him, but Harry flinched back from him, he saw the hurt flash across Niall's face, but Niall didn't get it, not at all. 

 

"I'll just leave," Harry mumbled, pushing Zayn's arms off of him, and hastidly standing up, avoiding Niall's eyes. 

 

"Harry, c'mon," Niall said putting a hand on his chest, Harry immediately pushed it away,

 

"Don't touch me Niall. Please just, don't," Harry walked around him, crying into his arm, a hand slammed against his chest, halting him in his steps. 

 

"Took it like the bitch you are," Holly sneered, Harry simply cried harder and ran to his car, He slammed into the driver's seat driving without a destaination, but he had to get away, at least for a few weeks, then maybe he'd face Niall, but probably not.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> please don't hate me for this chapter

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You guys are awsome!!!! I didn't expect anyone to even like or read this!!!!!!!!!!

Harry, sighed pulling into a hotel, this is what his life has been reduced to, hiding from Niall, at a cheap hotel. He didn't have any clothes or anything with him, he simply just got out of his car, and walked in, the lady grimaced when she saw him, and Harry knew he looked like shit, but ignored it. 

 

"How many nights sir?" She asked.

 

Harry dug around his wallet, fishing out $50, and handed it over to her,

 

"As much as that gets me," Harry said, she took the money tapping a few times on her computer, and handing his key over to him. 

 

"It's going to be four nights, and you check-out on Thursday," 

 

Harry thanked her, and made his way up to his room. He immediately crashed on the bed, to tired to cry, falling asleep. The next few weeks Harry just stayed in his hotel room, unless he had to go out and get food, or new clothes. He didn't answer his phone, when the boys kept calling him, and Nial wouldn't stop either.  
He woke up to his phone buzzing, groaning he dug it out of his pocket, it had not been a good idea to sleep in his skinny jeans, and thumbed the screen seeing it was Niall calling him, Harry sighed hitting the ignore button, he needed his space, and time to get over him. He couldn't do that if he kept calling him. But the boy felt empty, like all his organs were not there, leaving him with nothing. He pushed his hair out of his face, first he needed to get clothes, in whatever town this was, and then deal with this all later. He took a quick shower, scrubbing at his face, so it wouldn't look that bad, and threw on his jeans, and his t-shirt. He went to a cafe not far from his hotel, and ordered a muffin and latte, sitting down. He watched the traffic go by, thinking about how horrible, and pathetic his life was. A chair scraping against the floor got his attention again, and he looked up seeing, some guy sitting across from him. Normally Harry would give him, a cheeky smile, and flirt but he just wasn't in the mood today. 

 

Harry simply flipped up an eyebrow, cocking his head to the side.   
"Can I help you?" 

 

The guy smiled, Harry noticed his eyes, were a stormy gray, with tiny little flecks, of blue in them. He had jet black hair, that swooped naturally out of his face, and a pair of plump pale pink lips. He had a lip ring, on the bottom one. He definately wasn't ugly either.  
"Maybe, I saw your face and it looked like a kicked kitten, everything okay mate?" 

 

Harry was taken back by the compliment, and the concern.  
"I'm fine," He automatically answered. The guy held up a finger at him. 

 

"Okay, first I'm calling the bullshit, and second I hate being lied to, now want to try again princess?" 

 

Harry was starting to get irritated, it was none of this guy's business, and he wasn't a bloody princess. 

 

"I'm not a princess, and why do you give two fucks about me?" Harry all but growled. The guy grinned, flashing pearly whites at him. 

 

"I think you're cute, and I care becuase someone has to," he gave him a sincere smile. Harry was thrown back, by his bluntness.

 

"Who the fuck are you?" Harry asked, watching his eyes.

 

"I'm Alex, Alex Hether, and now can I get your name?" He held out a hand, Harry wasn't a rude guy, so he shook it. 

 

"Uh, Harry, Harry Styles." 

 

Alex nodded,  
"Hello Harry," 

 

They ended up talking until the shop had to close, Alex told Harry all about him, and what he studied in Uni, and how he managed to end up here. He also told Harry about his dream to travel the world, and kept flirting with him nonstop, Harry would blush and look away, but he needed to do this, if Niall could with someone, then Harry could do it too, even if he didn't particullary like Alex, he kept him laughing, and on his toes. 

 

"C'mon love," That's another thing about Alex, was all his pet names for him. 

 

Harry stood up, walking out the door behind him, and seeing the stars were out. 

 

"C'mon I want to show you my favorite spot in the whole wide world," He grabbed Harry's hand, making him jump and Alex pulled him toward a buliding. They stopped in front of it. 

 

"What are we doing here?" Harry tried not to sound freaked out. 

 

Alex rolled his eyes at him,  
"I'm not going to rape you, darling, and don't judge things before you know what they're like, we've already learned that lesson yeah?" He flicked Harry's nose gently, before tugging him into the building, and up two flights of stairs. He got to the door, stopping.

 

"I need you to trust me," He said softly, Harry gulped and nodded his head, he got behind him, he had a good four or fives inches on Harry, he covered Harry's eyes moving him forward, slowly. 

 

"Almost there," He said into Harry's ear. Harry shivered, and Alex pulled his hands away from Harry's eyes, Harry gasped, seeing the city laid out before him, and could hear the cars faintly below them. Alex sat down, patting the spot next to him. Harry sat but not to close.

 

Alex rolled his eyes,   
"Do I make you nervous Harry?" 

 

"N-no," Harry sputtered. 

 

"So you mind if I got a bit, closer?" Alex pushed him down and hovered over him. Harry widened his eyes, but kept his eyes locked on him. Alex brushed his hair out of his face. 

 

"You're beautiful, you know that?" He murmured. Harry blushed, shrugging a little bit. 

 

Alex traced his lips, lightly.  
"Can I kiss you?" He sounded almost shy. 

Harry bit his lip, and he nodded yes. Alex grinned, leaning down connecting their lips, Harry snaked a hand behind Alex's head holding him there, he needed him to kiss him harder, he didn't hestiate, in swiping his tongue across his bottom lip, Alex pushed his tongue into Harry's mouth making him moan a little, and Alex tossed a leg over his waist, straddling him. They went on until they couldn't breathe, Harry drew away, his lips swollen, and bitten. He saw the lust in Alex's eyes, and he pushed off their clothes, and let Alex fuck him. Harry moaned and came undone, all over thier chests.

 

"I should be getting back," Harry mumbled, looking down at his phone and seeing the time. 

 

Alex groaned, and stood up pulling Harry with him. They quickly pulled on their clothes, He lead him back down the stairway, walking Harry back to his hotel, he stopped him in the lobby, spinning Harry around, and pressing his lips to his. Harry kissed him back, and Alex pulled away winking at Harry. 

 

"See you later Harry," Laughing a little, he walked out the door. Harry sort of stood for a second, before he realised that someone was trying to get his attention, he looked over at the front desk lady, and she was waving him over. Harry went over to her, 

 

"Look, I've here a long time, and Alex isn't the boy you want to be dating, he flirts with everyone, and brings them to the roof, girls, guys it doen't matter. He did that with you didn't he?" She gave him a knowing glance. Harry nodded wordlessly, she sighed and pinched the bridge of her nose. 

 

"And he told you, you were beautiful, and that you could trust him? Yes?" She asked again.

 

"Yeah," Harry said in a small voice. 

 

"Don't fall for his crap, I'd stay as far away from him as possible, you're lucky you had one night, with him. Usually he'll drag this on for weeks. But he's a lair and a manipulator, he says one thing to your face, and is screwing someone else behind your back." She said seriously. Harry didn't know what to do. 

 

"What's worse is the poor person that's with him falls in love, and he just throws them away like trash, I'm telling you this for your own good, get out of this town," She laid a hand on his arm, squeezing it gently. 

 

"T-thank you," Harry mumbled, walking to his room. He sat on the edge of the door, head in his hands, he felt so cheap and used. He needed to go home. He instantly got out his phone dialing Niall's number. 

 

"Harry." Niall greeted him. 

 

Harry leaned into the phone, as if Niall was actually next to him.   
"I-I'm coming home, we need to talk." Harry said softly. Leaving the room and hanging up but not before Niall whispered 

 

"I love you," 

 

Harry shut his eyes, and quickly hung up. It was going to be so hard facing Niall, bbut he's done with this shit town, and he has to do this. It would be good for the both of them.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> you guys!!!!!!!!!!!! All your comments made me cry!!!!!! I love you all! Seriously!!!!!!! I wrote this at 1:00 in the morning thats how much I seriously love you all. I really hope you guys like this, xoxo PS sorry for any mistakes.

It was nearly one in the morning when he finally got to his flat, he could barely keep his eyes open, and trudged in. 

 

"I'm home," He called out, Niall came bounding around the corner, and tackled Harry to the floor in a hug. 

 

Harry screamed, in shock, making Niall laugh, god how he's missed that laugh.

 

"Beary! I've missed you so much." Niall said into his neck. Harry blinked the tears out of his eyes, realising how much he's missed Niall as well. 

 

"Missed you too, CloverLeaf," Harry whispered back.

 

Niall soon got off of him, and pulled him to the couch, Harry gave his friend, or could he even call Niall that anymore? A wary eye. 

 

"Ni, can't this wait til morning I'm tired." He all but whines, 

 

Niall shook his head firmly.  
"No, we're going to talk about this right now. I've waited for five hous for you,"

 

Harry groans and plops down on the couch, Niall sat cross legged from him, peering at him curiusly. Well that was one thing that Harry didn't expect from him, he expected not to be welcomed back, or greeted with Holly, for god sakes. That reminds him, 

 

"Where's Holly?" Harry blurted out. Niall winced, and rolled his eyes while rubbing the back of his neck. 

 

"I-we- um broke up." Niall said watching his reaction. Harry felt floored, they were the world's perfect couple, she was Niall's one and only! They were going to get married for fucks sake!

 

"W-what?" Harry spluttered, Niall sighed, crossing his legs tighter. 

 

"I heard what you said, in the basement. Harry, I-I'm so sorry if I had known she did all that stuff to you, I would've-" 

 

Harry quickly sat up now, stopping him.   
"No, Ni don't say you would've broken up for me. You didn't know and I didn't want you to know. Know why? Because I wanted you to be happy, and seeing you with her, yeah it hurt like hell. But you were happy, and I didn't want to be the reason for your unhappiness. You, and your feelings came before what I was feeling, and how I felt, I wanted you to be happy, and you were with her. I couldn't be selfish and take you away from that, I mean I never allowed myself to think what if's? Cause there was never going be a what if for us. W-we are friends, and I didn't want that to be ruined, so I kept silent." Harry gave him a small smile that didn't didn't quite reach his eyes. Niall was shocked, he didn't know Harry did that for him. Niall couldn't see why Harry chose him out of all people. He wasn't anything special, he was just him. 

 

"Why me?" Niall asked, Harry furrowed his eyebrows in confusion. 

 

Niall went on,  
"I don't understand why you like me, I'm just me." His shoulders slumped. Harry pressed his lips together, not liking how Niall was talkng about himself now. Harry reached out a gentle hand to cup Niall's chin. Making the blonde look at him. 

 

"Ni, that's exactly why I like you. You're you." Harry put simply. Niall blushed and looked away, Harry didn't want Niall to think he was going to start making moves on him, so he dropped his hand, and played with his fingers now. 

 

There was a beat of silence, before Niall asked,  
"Where'd you go?" 

 

Harry bit his lip thinking about it, he could tell Niall, just out of town and leave it at that but he wouldn't lie to him if he asked, about anything else. 

 

"Out of town," He said slowly. 

 

Niall nodded, before asking softly,  
"Did- did you erm, m-meet anyone? I mean you don't have to tell me if you did of course!" He added quickly. Harry slumped against the couch,

 

"I... did," He said slowly, trying not to sound guilty. Niall frowned knowing Harry for years, and he knew when he was upset. 

 

"Did something happen? Are you okay?" Niall asked sharply. Harry blew out a breath, 

 

"I'll tell you later okay? I just want to go to bed now," Harry looked over at him, and Niall saw the tiredness in his eyes, 

 

"Course Haz, it's just.." Niall trailed off looking awkward, Harry sat up, now frowning. 

 

"Just what Ni?" 

 

"I missed you, and I don't want to sleep alone?" His voice came out like a question. Niall and him had cuddled before, but that was before Niall knew that Harry liked him. 

 

"Are you sure Ni? I mean you would't feel uncomfortable with it?" Harry rubbed the back of his neck. Niall now rollled his eyes, and got off the couch yanking Harry with him, making the taller one gasp. 

 

"We are going to cuddle, crush be damned, I missed my Beary," Niall said firmly, walking to his room, throwing off his shirt. Harry chuckled, blushing and took off his own shirt and pants crawling into bed with Niall,, snuggling into his arms. 

 

"I missed you too," Harry whispered out, into the darkness. Niall stroked a hand through his hair, 

 

"Night Beary," Niall pecked the top of his head, making Harry's heart thump like crazy. 

 

"Night CloverLeaf," Harry whispered, and both the boys were sound alseep.

 

>

 

The next day, Harry woke up to Niall humming in the kitchen, just like he would every morning before he went to work. Harry widened his eyes at the thought of work, he basically abandoned the cafe which he was working. He threw off the covers, and stumbled into the kitchen. 

 

"What's wrong Haz?" Niall asked seeing his panicked expression, 

 

"I'm probaly fired from my job, now I'm going to have to live on the street, and eat with the homeless, and you know I can't live with showering! Oh my god I have call my mum, and tell her that I'm homeless and-" 

 

Niall went into a fit laughter, walking to Harry rubbing his shoulders trying to get him to calm down.  
"Harry, Haz, breathe, I called and told them you were having a sick week, and I didn't know when you would come back, so you're not going to have to have to call your mum, and you live here you damn idiot, and you're not going to eat with the homeless, pity I know," Niall fake pouted, making Harry smile, and roll his eyes. 

 

"Shut up! And thank you Ni, seriously." 

 

Niall shrugged walking back over to the stove,   
"You would've done it for me." 

 

"Yeah true," Harry agreed, because he would, he'd go get the moon if Niall simply asked him to. 

 

Harry grabbed some plates, and sat them down, and Niall grabbed the juice, before bringing the eggs and bacon over to him. 

 

They ate in silence for awhile, enjoying each other's company, while his crush on him, which he knew about should've made Niall run for the hills, he acted like nothing was different between them, and Harry was extremely grateful for that. Because he couldn't deal with not having Niall in his life, he was his best friend before anything else. 

 

"So, you going to work today?" Niall asked after they were done eating. 

 

"Yeah, kind of need to," Harry said standing up, to go get ready. Niall stood up as well. 

 

"I'll pick you up after love," Niall leaned over and pecked his cheek, making Harry blush furiously, and Niall chuckled poking one of his dimples,

 

"Go on Haz," 

 

Harry scampered away, cheeks still ablaze, Niall smiled sitting back in his chair. He could get used to making Harry it looked nice on him,

 

His phone buzzed, Niall picked it up from the table, 

 

Holly, to Niall.   
Bby u know we can work this out. 

 

Niall rolled his eyes, she had been texting him nonstop since he broke up with her. She screamed at him, that he was a fag for leaving her for Harry, but Niall simply walked away. 

 

Niall, to Holly  
so i'm not a fag now? 

 

Holly, to Niall  
U kno i didn't mean that

 

Niall, to Holly  
just leave me alone. we're done.

 

Holly, to Niall   
take me back and no harm will come to Harry. 

 

Niall frowned, seeing this text, there was no way she'd hurt Harry physically would she? She was half his size, and she was calling him now. Niall sighed and picked up the phone.

 

"Niall?" She asked sweetly. 

 

"Obviously, what th fuck do you mean no harm will come to Harry?" Niall growled. 

 

She gave a chuckle,  
"You know my older brother Eric, who's insanely protective of me? He gets one word about Harry mistreating me and he'll hurt him," 

 

Niall propped his head up in his hands,  
"Why the fuck are you doing this? Harry never did anything to you," He kept his voice low so Harry wouldn't hear him. but he could still hear the shower running. 

 

"Simple, he was taking you away from me. And you're mine. Now take me back or Harry won't be able to stand properly for a long time," She threatened her voice still like honey. 

 

"Fine, I'll take you back, but I'm doing this for him, and not you." Niall snapped.

 

"Oh, believe me, it's only the beginning Ni," She laughed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 15 comments i'll update! Know you guys can do it!!!!!! Love you all!!!!!!!!! Mwah! Kisses!


	4. Chapter 4

so be updating soon. I think, my computer deleted my whole story, so I have to rewrite it, so its basically on hold for a little bit. Xoxo

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> im so sorry. just what do you think so happen now? In the story, leave comments I'll read them all!


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> you guys are the best!

By the end of Harry's shift, he couldn't wait for Niall to pick him up and they could hang out. He still couldn't get the kiss from this morning out of his head. Niall didn't seem like it bothered him at all, he seemed like he enjoyed it. Harry hoped that there would be future kisses. He blushed thinking about it. Someone rapped their knuckles down on the counter top, gaining his attention. He looked up and saw Niall smiling at him, but something seemed off about him. His smile didn't quite reach his eyes and his ahir was messy like he had been running his hand through it. Harry was just about to ask what was wrong, when Holly came strolling up to the pair, slipping her hand into Niall's. Harry stumbled back as if he been hit by a ton of bricks. 

 

He might as well been, Niall casted his eyes downward, he couldn't even look at him, this was ten times worse then Alex, Niall was just using him to get over Holly, he didn't mean anything he said or did. Harry wanted answers and he wanted them now. 

 

"Niall, you told me you were over," Harry said slipping off his apron, waving to Dan as he clocked out. Niall finally looked at him, and his eyes were trying to tell Harry something. 

 

"We- erm worked it out," Niall mumbled. 

 

Harry crossed his arms, he didn't care if he looked like a little kid.   
"So everything she did, and said to me is okay?" 

 

Holly smirked at from behind Niall's shoulder, Niall didn't say anything Harry scoffed shoving past the pair and walked out of the shop. He heard his name being shouted and he kept walking, that was his plan until a hand grabbed his arm and whirled him around. Harry glared at Niall, Holly wasn't present. 

 

"Where's your fucking bird?" Harry spat. 

 

Niall didn't let his grip go on Harry.   
"We aren't together," 

 

Harry rolled his eyes,  
"Really? It sure as fuck looked like it, and why would you lie to me? Am I that unimportant to you?" Harry seethed, he had every right to be mad at the blonde now. 

 

"Harry, I'm doing this to protect you," Niall said softly rubbing his thumb in circles over Harry's skin. Harry stared at him, mouth open a little bit.

 

"You're- you're what?" He stammered, well aware of Niall's thumb tracing over his vain lightly. 

 

"She threatened to hurt you, you more important to me, than her any day. I can't let her do that, so I have to put up with her bullshit for now, until I can figure something out. It kills me doing this Bear, it really does." Niall confessed, his ears turning slightly red, when he saw how Harry was smiling at him. 

 

"You're putting up with her for me?" Harry repeated making sure he heard that right. 

 

Niall nodded confirming, his statement. Harry leaned down, and for a spilt second Niall thought he was going to kiss him, well he did, just it was his forehead. 

 

"Thank you," Harry murmured resting his head on top of Niall's. Niall wrapped his arms around Harry's waist, pulling him into a hug. 

 

"Welcome," 

 

"Lets go home yeah? Watch some films?" Harry suggested removing himself from Niall's hold. Niall nodded and they started their way back to the flat, Niall honestly couldn't remember the last time he had spent a whole day with Harry, just alone. Sure they went out with the boys, and that was great, but Niall likes when its just him and Harry and they can be silly, and just them. Niall sighed in relief when he pulled up and didn't see Holly's car. After an empty promise of calling her, he had chsed after Harry. He stepped in their apartment Harry close behind him. Niall collasped on the couch Harry following suit, only Harry collaspe right now top of him. Niall let out a shout of laughter, and squirmed from underneath him. 

 

"Harry get your yer fat arse off me," Niall shouted, Harry made no move to move though. 

 

Niall sighed and locked his arms arund Harry's waist, might as well get comfortable. 

 

Harry burried his head into Niall's neck, sighing.  
"Next few weeks are going to be hell, aren't they?" 

 

Niall shrugged,  
"Only if she makes them to be, but Harry," He nudged the younger boy up so he could look at him.

 

"I want you to me this time if she says anything to you okay?" He said softly, Harry blushed and nodded, once again hiding in Niall's neck. 

 

"We're still best mates, yeah?" Harry mumbled.

 

Niall thought about this one, he knew he was straight, but he touched, and cuddled with Harry in a way that wasn't straight so, he just put Harry into a speacial catorgorey.

 

"Course, what makes you think otherwise?" Niall finally responsed. 

 

It was the curly hair boy's turn to shrug.   
"Just don't want you to believe what she says about me," He mutters. 

 

"I'd never do that." Niall said into his ear. The door bursted open a second later, and he could hear Louis, Liam,and Zayn's voice's.

 

"Look, Harry hasn't texted or called any of us, so Niall should know where he is," Louis said loudly. Niall felt Harry shift above him,

 

"3,2,1,"Harry mumbled, and Louis entered the room stopping short at the sight in front of him. 

 

"What.The.Hell.Is.This?" Louis yelled, Niall flinched, and pushed Harry off of him. 

 

Zayn and Liam came running into the room.   
"What? Harry! There you are-" Liam made a move towards him, but Louis flung out an arm stopping him. 

 

"NO. WHY DID YOU NOT CALL OR TEXT US? AND I FIND YOU HERE WITH HIM? CUDDLING AND SHIT? HE WAS THE REASON YOU RAN IN THE FUCKING FIRST PLACE HARRY! OR HAVE YOU FORGOTTEN?" Louis yelled. 

 

HArry snorted,  
"You sound like a jealous boyfriend Lou," 

 

Louis strides forward, and smacks him across the face. Niall jumps up now,   
"What the hell was that for eh?" 

 

"Next time you run away, tell me where you're fucking going," Louis seethed. Harry simply held out his arms and Louis collasped into them. The other boys just stared at them. 

 

"So, Harry came back?" Liam summed up. 

 

Niall nodded,  
"Sunday, I think but Harry and I we're fine, like we talked everything out." 

 

Zayn and Liam nodded, glancing over to where Harry and Louis were, chuckling a little bit. Niall rolled his eyes, and went to go grab a beer, he leand against the countertop, he heard a voice clearing he looked over to see Liam standing there. 

 

"Can I talk to you?" Liam asked. Niall nodded, patting the spot next to him. Liam gestured out to the patio, and Niall followed hi shutting the door.

 

"What exactly is it that you're doing with Harry?" Liam asked straight forward. 

 

"What'd you mean?" Niall furrowed his eyebrows. 

 

Liam sighed,  
"Well I mean, you know about his crush on you, and he leaves for three weeks, and suddenly he comes back, and you say you guys are fine. What's fine to you? Like, you're acting as if you like him," 

 

Liam's crashed into Niall, making him stop and think about what he was doing.   
"Well, I guess," Niall starts out slowly. "I know that I touch him in a way that's considered more than friendly, and we've always been like that. But I don't think thatI have a crush on him, at least I don't think I do," Niall groans, putting his head in his hands. Liam rubbed his back comfortingly.

 

"I'm not telling you to like him like that, but just remember he likes you, and I don't you to hurt him again Niall." Lia said sternly, but as his best friend. 

 

Niall nods,   
"I know Li, I won't this time, its just that," He trails off. 

 

"Just what Ni?" Liam prompts him.

 

"Holly is kind of forcing me to take her back," Niall mumbled. 

 

What?!" Liam shouts. 

 

Niall nods his head in shame,   
"I know, she threatened to hurt Harry if I didn't, thats the thing Li, I can't let her hurt him." 

 

"You know she'll do that, when she sees Harry right? She'll just do whatshe did last time." Liam said angrily. 

 

Niall nods helplessly.  
"What am I to do Liam? If I don't take her back she'll have her brother come and beat Harry up."

 

"This is very important Niall, and I need you to answer honestly," Liam said seriously. 

 

Niall tips his head forward, motioning him to go head. 

 

"Do you have feelings for Harry?" Liam peered at him. Niall spluttered to answer him.   
"I don't- I mean maybe I mean, I-I guess," 

 

Liam grinned widely at him, making Niall go red.   
"Please don't say anything to Harry, until I get all figured out," Niall pleaded. 

 

Liam nods,   
"Course mate, I'm just happy for you." 

 

Niall blushed, and shuffled his feet,  
"Yeah, c'mon they're probably wondering what we are doing." Niall and Liam walk back in, 

 

Niall glances at the boys, seeing their wondering expressions, but ignored it. He sits down next to Harry,   
"You and Lou go then?" He asked into his ear. Harry jumped, and nodded his head. 

 

"Everything ok with you and Liam?" He asked picking at his jeans. 

 

"Yeah, we're good," Niall answered, 

 

"Well boys, we're going to leave, I have work in the morning," Zayn said standing up, pulling Liam with him. Louis soon followed, after making Harry promise him that'd he'd never go anywhere again without telling Louis. 

 

Niall found himself again spooning Harry, and if he didn't that he liked Harry before, he sure as hell did now. 

 

 

That Holly kept showing up at their house, at Harry's bakery, and basically Niall was sick and tired of her. he really had no idea what he saw in her in the first place. Meanwhile, he crush on Harry was growing everyday. Niall knew he had to tell Harry, and he was going to do that exact thing tonight. Niall showed up to Harry's bakery, seeing him just finish up with a customer, he had a bit of flour on his face. 

 

"Ni!" Harry smiled at him, Niall's heart did that crazy dance in his chest. 

 

"Bear," Niall beckoned him closer so he could the flour off, Harry blushed, and took of his apron. 

 

"To what do I owe the pleasure?" Harry laughed, slinging off his apron, and clocking out. 

 

Niall pouted,  
"A guy can't come and surprise his best friend?" 

 

Harry hopped over the counter,  
"Never said I wasn't glad to see you," He flicked Niall's nose, playfully. 

 

Niall smiled, at him.  
"C'mon I have a surprise for you," 

 

Harry raised an eyebrow,  
"Thought you were the surprise," 

 

"I'm of the surprise idoit, now c'mon." Niall pulled him out of the shop. 

 

Harry followed him, Niall noticed randomly, how tall he was, Niall came up to his chin.   
Harry down at him, seeing him stare at him.   
"What?" 

 

Niall darted his eyes away,   
"Nothing, just that you're really tall." 

 

"Thank you?" Harry wasn't sure if that was a compliment or not. 

 

Niall trudged away until, they came to his surprise. 

 

"A picnic?" Harry asked in disbelief. 

 

Niall nodded shyly,   
"Yeah, made everything myself," 

 

Harry grinned at him, squeezing his waist gently,   
"Thank you." 

 

Niall shrugged, and tried to calm his heart.  
"Lets eat," 

 

Harry and him dug in, Niall couldn't concentrate on his food, he was extremely nervous about what he was about to do. 

 

"With me Ni?" Harry laughed, nudging his shoulder against Niall's. This was it. 

 

"Harry, I need to tell you something," Niall said fiddling with his fingers. 

 

Harry's smile shrunk back didn't go away,  
"Okay, what is it mate?" 

 

"I um, Ireallylikeyou," Niall rushed out, Harry's eyes widened, and his mouth popped open.

 

"Is this a joke?" Harry said hoarsely. 

 

Niall shook his head,  
"N-no, I really like you Harry." 

 

"You're sure?" Harry questions. 

 

"Yes Bear! I really like you, and I'm completely sure." Niall blushed, Harry leaned over pecking his lips softly, 

 

"I really like you too," Harry whispered. 

 

"So now what?" Niall asks taking Harry's hand, it felt right, Harry's fingers fit his perfectly. 

 

"I dunno whatever you want to do," Harry smiled at him. 

 

"Well right now I want to kiss you, is that alright?" Niall asked, cupping Harry's cheek, Harry nods and leans in crashing thier lips together.


	6. Chapter 6

It had been two weeks since Niall, and Harry confessed their feelings, Niall finally broke up with Holly for good, and Harry had become his boyfriend. Louis was a bit skeptical of course, promising to rip his balls off if he ever hurt Harry, but he was happy for the couple. They told their familes, Maura being a little bit surprised, but she was happy it was Harry of course. Niall couldn't believe how good Harry was to

 

Niall was going to see Harry at his bakery, when he saw a guy talking to Harry, and Harry looked really upset. Niall rushed in, standing protectively at his side.  
"Is everything okay?" Niall said casually, keeping an arm around Harry, glaring at the dude. 

 

"Just peachy mate, Harry and I were just catching up, weren't we Harry?" He says cheerily, but Niall saw right through it. 

 

"Juts go away Alex, I told you I don't wanna see you ever again," Harry snapped. 

 

Alex gave him a fake pout, then grinned easily,  
"That's not what you were saying when I was fucking you princess," 

 

"What the fuck Alex? It didn't mean anything, and don't fucking call me that," Harry hissed out. Niall felt floored, he was guessing this is who Harry met when he ran away, but he never told him that they had sex.

 

"Whatever, I'm here on business, anyways if you need anything don't hestiate to call," He said over his shoulder. 

 

Niall didn't know what to do, Alex was way better looking than he was, Harry and him, had fucked something Niall and Harry were working up to, Harry promising Niall he'd take it slow for him, and not do anything he wasn't comfortable with. So far, they've done blow-jobs, and hand-jobs,but that was it. Niall suddenly felt a flare of panic go up in his chest, what if Harry got tired of waiting and went to Alex?! Niall let out a small whimper, at that thought. He couldn't lose Harry when he finally got him. Harry noticing his boyfriend's anxiousness, and he being on the verge of a panic attack, quickly pulled him back into the kitchen, where no else could see them. 

 

"Ni? Can you take deep breaths for me? C'mon Ni," Harry purred, into his ear, rubbing circles around his back. Niall slowly calmed down, and he clutched at his shirt tightly, burrying his head into Harry's chest, moments like these are when Niall's thankful he's shorter than Harry, so he could wrap around him, protectively.

 

"Now tell me what's wrong love," Harry said softly.

 

"I just, d-don't want to lose you Bear," Niall said, his voice coming out muffled against Harry's shirt.

 

"Oh, Ni love, look at me," Harry said into his ear, making sure Niall was looking at him. 

 

"Nobody in a milllion years, could ever replace you, you're my heart Niall James, and no one is taking you away from me, or me away from you. I promise," He brushed, Niall's golden fringe out his face, and kissed the tip of his nose gently, and rested his forehead on Harry's. Niall lifted their palms in the air before locking their fingers together. 

 

"I'm sorry was being stupid," Niall mumbled out, Harry shook his head, 

 

"No, you weren't. You're mine remember?" 

 

Niall blushed and nodded, Harry gave his fingers a little squeeze,   
"C'mon let's go home, I'll cook us dinner yeah?" Harry offered, Niall grinned and nodded, pressing their lips together, squeezing himself closer to Harry if possible. 

 

He still hasn't said those three little words yet, to Harry it's funny because when he was his best mate (not that he isn't still) he could say those three words all the time, and he meant it, in a totally different way. But now, he wasn't sure, yeah sure he likes Harry a lot! But did he love him? That continuiously battled in Niall's head everyday, he detached their lips and lead Harry out the door. 

 

Harry baked for them that night spaghetti and meatballs, and they watched Lady and The Tramp, a little cheesy, but Harry insisted that it went perfectly with the mood, Niall finally gave in, snuggling next to Harry on the couch, smiling when Harry wanted to reenact the spaghetti scene theirselves, they somehow managed to do it without the noodle breaking, and shared a sweet kiss at the end. Niall sighed, letting Harry spoon him on the couch, yeah he doesn't want to be anywhere else, in life. 

 

Later that week, Niall walked into their flat, not finding Harry. 

 

"Bear?" he called out, getting no answer. 

 

Niall frowned, Harry would usually text him if he wasn't going to be home, for awhile, not that Niall didn't trust him, but Harry let him know anyways. Niall searched their apartment, going from the kitchen to their bedroom, to their bathroom, to the master's bathroom. That's when he found the door locked, and heard sniffling form the inside of the door. Niall instantly tried to open the door only to find it locked. 

 

"Harry, love c'mon open up," He called out softly. 

 

Harry kept crying, Niall sighed, looking around for something to pick the lock with, and getting the door open, stopping at the sight. Their bathroom was fully trashed, but that was nothing compared to his boy. Harry was huddled on the ground, knees to his chest, having a proper fit, his hair was strewn about and he was shaking. 

 

"What's this about then?" Niall hummed stooping down to Harry's level. Harry yanked his hands away from his face, and flung himself at Niall, who caught him in surprise. But nether the less stroked his hair, while shushing him quietly. 

 

"Sh, it's just me Bear, tell me what's got you all upset like this yeah?" Niall hummed into his ear. 

 

"P-please d-d-don't le-leave me N-Niall," Harry choked out, crying into Niall's shoulder, Niall frowned but held him tight.   
"None of that nonsense, I'm not going anywhere Bear, just tell me why you're all shaken up like this," 

 

Harry took a deep shuddering breath,  
"I was at the store because we needed some more milk, and I ran into A-Alex," Harry stuttered out the end, Niall tensed around Harry, already not liking this story. 

 

"He-he said that he had missed me, and if we could work things out between us---"

 

Niall quickly interjected,  
"No!" He said sharply, 

 

"That's what I told him, and I told him I was happy, and he kept coming and c-closer Ni, and I didn't like it, so I tried to push him away you know? But he forced himself on me and he- and he," Harry broke down again, Niall held him tighter,   
"He what Bear? Did he hurt you?" Concerned laced Niall's voice thickly. 

 

"No he k-kissed me! And I didn't want him to I pushed him away, and he said just like old times, only I didn't know what he was even talking about, and so I ran away, and p-please don't leave me!" Harry full on sobbed now. Niall picked him up in a front piggy back, and walked him to his bed sliding Harry onto his lap. 

 

"Bear, listen to me, what he did was sick and I'm going to make sure that doesn't happen again, also I'm not leaving you, you didn't kiss him back right?" Niall asks quickly, the larger boy shook his head quickly, 

 

"Then, get that thought out of your head right now! You're my everything Bear, I-I love you," Niall stammered ove rthose words, but never had felt more sure, Harry gave him a watery smile,   
"Yeah?" 

 

Niall returned it, brushing his nose against Harry's lovingly,   
"Yeah, Bear." 

 

"I love you too," Harry mumbled, before pulling Niall into a passionate kiss. 

 

Niall found Alex, not giving him a chance to speak, Niall punched him square in the jaw, shutting him up, efffectively.   
"The next time you even think about touching my boyfriend I will fucking end you, got that you little shit?" Niall growled, his accent thicker, and towering stance, made Alex back away a little. It still didn't stop him from saying,  
"Yeah, we'll see who Harry picks in the end," 

 

Niall let a snort,  
"He's mine, and I'm his, there is no fucking chosing, so stay the hell out of our lives, forever, or I'll put you six under, if you come within three of Harry." Niall threatened before turning on his heal and walking away, because this little shit wasn't worth his time at all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really like this chapter its my favorite.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> first time niall and Harry innocents turn away!

Niall, after his little encounter with Alex, the bastard hadn't shown his face very often, he finally left the town and their lives, after three weeks. Niall found himself sitting at a cafe with Zayn, chilling. 

 

"So, Ni you and Harry done it yet?" Zayn asked caually, Niall had been drinking his drink and started choking on it. Zayn waited calmly until he had finished, Niall glared at him.

 

"What the hell man? And no actually we uhm haven't, yet." Niall said awkwardly, rubbing the back of his neck. 

 

"Don't you trust him?" Zayn said softly, peering at his mate. 

 

Niall looked at him like he was crazy,   
"Of course I do!" 

 

"Ni, having sex means that you absoulety trust him, with everything. you already know that he loves you unconditionally, and he's not going to hit it and run. I know its really scary, because I was a virgin when I met Liam and it was scary as fuck when we first did it, but it actually made our relationship ten times better knowing that we trusted each other that much, Ni I know, that you guys trust each other." Zayn said laying his hand on Niall's arm, pattiing it gently. Niall scuffed his feet agianst the floor. 

 

"What if I mess it up? You know? What if he realises that I'm not what he wanted, and he doesn't want me?" Niall said fearfully. 

 

Zayn shook his head at Niall,   
"Ni, he won't and he knows that you love him, and you won't mess it up." 

 

Niall blushed thnking about it,   
"Okay, I think we're going to do it tonight." 

 

Zayn cheered, making Niall roll his eyes, and punch him in the arm.   
"Shut up, man!"

 

That night, Niall felt insanely nervous as he set up everything, but he knew that doing this with Harry would, prove their relationship was strong, and Niall wanted that. He heard the keys, turning in the front door and this was it, Niall took a deep breath, before going to greet his boyfriend, Niall wrapped his arms around his waist, and kissed him deeply, Harry drew away panting a little bit. He ran his hand thhrough Niall's hair. 

 

"Hey, baby what was that for?" 

 

Niall took his hand,   
"Harry, I want us to go all the way, tonight." 

 

Harry looked shocked,   
"A-are you sure babe?" 

 

Niall nodded confidently,  
"Absouletly," 

 

Harry threw off his jacket, and picked Niall up from his thighs, carrying him into the bedroom, Niall kissing down his neck the whole time.   
Harry stopped at thier bedroom, candles were everywhere, and rose petals were scattered on the floor, and the bed. 

 

"Been busy, haven't you?" Harry mused, looking up at his blonde, Niall blushed and bent down to connect thier lips again, the kiss stayed slow and passionate as Harry laid him down on the bed, Niall wrapped his arms around his neck, as Harry sucked a lovebite there. His large hands slipped under Niall's shirt, brushing his thumb across a sensative nipple, making Niall whimper, and writhe below him, Harry finally took off his shirt, and sat up to take off his own. Harry bent down again, swiping his thumb over Niall's nipple again, he used his other hand, to sneak into Niall's sweat pants. Harry gave a moan when he felt that Niall wasn't wearing anything under there. 

 

"Oh, god Niall, so hard for me baby," Harry mumurmed into his neck. Niall lifted his hips, rutting his hips against Harry's. Making both men moan, at the contact of their obvious boners. 

 

"Take off your fucking pants," Niall growls. Harry tugged off his skinny jeans, and boxers, Niall sat up to straddle him, rubbing their cocks together. Harry threw his head back, adn Niall took the opening to attack his neck. 

 

"N-Niall, I'm not going to last if you keep doing that," Harry warned. Niall got off of his lap, and spread his legs to him suggestively rolling his hips in the air. 

 

"Then fuck me Harry," Niall's eyes were blown open, with lust and want. Harry reached around grabbing the lube, and coated his finger with lube, Harry leaned down connecting their lips, as he circled Niall's rim. Niall whimpered into his mouth, their tongues dancing with each other's, Niall let Harry explore his mouth until, Harry unexpectedly entered him with his finger. Niall gasped, at that blinking a couple of times. 

 

"You can move baby," Niall informed him, Harry curled his finger, Niall moaned loudly, rocking his hips downward. 

 

"I'm going to do another baby alright?" Harry pecked his lips shortly, and slowly stuck in another, moaning at how fucking tight Niall was.

 

"Oh, god." Niall shouted, gripping the sheets tightly between his fingers.

 

"You okay?" Harry whispered into his neck. Niall nodded, his mind to clouded to say anything. Harry stretched his fingers apart, brushing against Niall's bundle of muscles. Fireworks danced across, the blonde's eyes, 

 

"There," he gasped. Harry smirked, knowing he had hit Niall's prostate, he stroked his finger aganist it again. 

 

"Fuck!" Niall thrusted his hips up. 

 

"So pretty baby," Harry bit at Niall's throat. He slowly removed his fingers making Niall whimper at the loss. 

 

"Shh, I'm not going anywhere baby." Harry reasurred him, kissing his temple, before quickly coating his dick, heavily, not wanting to hurt his boyfriend, 

 

"I love you so much," Harry whispered into his ear, before lowering himself into Niall. Niall gasped, and blinked the tears, in his eyes, Harry kissed him trying to take his mind off the pain, 

 

"It's okay babe, I've got you." Harry said into his ear. 

 

Niall gripped his shoulders, as the pain slowly went away.   
"Move," 

 

Harry kissed his lips, as his started slowly thrusted into him. Niall lurched forward, moaning Harry's name, it didn't last very long, being Niall's first time but afterward when Niall, was cuddled into Harry's arms. He felt like luckiest man in the world. 

 

"Love you, Bear." Niall kissed his chest sloppily. 

 

Harry gave a small chuckle, and held him tighter.   
"I love you, CloverLeaf."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i suck at writing smut but i gave it go, good or bad?


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thanks for being so paitent with me :)

Niall could tell that there was something going on with Harry, he would come back later than usual, and make up bull shit excuses for where he had been, Niall rubbed a tired hand over his face. It was one of those nights again where he was waiting for Harry to come home, even though he had gotten off work hours ago. Niall didn't want to think that he was cheating on him, but thats what his mind instantly went to. He could only come up the reason that Harry had found himself someone better, Niall pulled his knees to his chest laying his head down on them, as he shook with sobs. 

 

Maybe Harry went back to Alex, and was fucking him behind his back, Niall sniffed, wiping at his eyes, he din't want to think about it, and he didn't know to even do about it, Niall's eyes suddenly lit as he got an idea, and hurried to start dinner. Hopefully Harry will come clean to him about whatever he's been actaully doing, and put Niall's irrational worrying to a an ease. He smiled when he heard the door open, and Harry's boots walk into the flat. 

 

"Babe?" Harry called, smelling the delicious aroma from the kitchen. Niall called back,  
"In here darling," Harry chuckled, at the new pet name, and shrugged off his coat, adn kicked off his shoes, tromping into the kitchen,

 

"Smells amazing baby," Harry kissed his cheek quickly. 

 

"Just something I learnedd from me mum," Niall blushed, and stirred whatever was in the pot, Harry quickly got some glasses, and placed them down on the table, 

 

"Thanks, I just about to do that," Niall smiled at him. 

 

Niall and Harry worked together as basically one body, knowing each other needs, so they were sitting at the table, silverware clicking on the plates, as they sat in comfortable silence. 

 

"Can we watch Nemo after this?" Niall asks, Harry turned amused to look at him. 

 

"You're a 22 yeard old adult, and you still love that movie," 

 

"It's a great movie Bear," Niall defended himself, Harry laguhed quietly reaching out to brush his thumb over his cheek lightly. 

 

"Whatever you want babe," 

 

Harry the next morning crept quietly out of the flat, going to meet him. He sighed, running a hand through his hair, he knew he should tell Niall, but he couldn't that's ruin everything, and Harry desperatly would do anything to keep that from happening. 

 

"Hey love," The person pecked his cheek lightly, 

 

Harry smiled back at them,  
"Hey," 

 

"He doesn't know right?" Louis said furrowing his eyebrows at Harry, who rolled his eyes back at him.

 

"I can keep a secret, I've done it before you know." 

 

"Yeah, but something this big Haz-" 

 

"He won't find out, I promise Lou." Harry wrapped his arms around him, holding him tight. Louis sighed, pulling himself from Harry's grip.

 

"Alright then let's make it quick," 

~*~

Niall came home, and saw that Harry wasn't here, not surprising anymore. Niall sighed, flicking on the Tv but not really watching he wondered what Harry was doing. 

 

Hands covered his eyes, making him jump masssively.

 

"Guess who?" A rasy voice curled around his ear. 

 

Niall grinned,  
"I love you too, Zayn." 

 

Harry let out a growl, sitting down in Niall's lap.  
"Mine," he growled possseively kissing Niall hard. 

 

Niall thrusted up his hips needing more Harry, 

 

"I'm going to make sure that everyone knows you're mine," Harry said before he attacked Niall's mark, leaving harsh red marks, making the blonde gasp, and grind into his boyfriend. 

 

"Take off you pants," Harry growled, Niall quickly did what he said, and Harry shucked his clothes as well,  
"Lay down," Harry gave his ass a sharp slap, Niall yelped quickly laying down, Harry pulled his legs apart, swooping down to suck on Niall's hole. Niall let out a stangled gasp, bucking his hips up. Harry pinned Niall's arms above his head, bent down order to eat his boyfriend out. 

 

"B-baby please," Niall choked out, as Harry tongue teased him mercilessly. 

 

"Please what?" Harry hummed, knowing how hard Niall was. 

 

"N-need your cock," Niall whimpered, Harry tongued him some more and slammed into Niall, not giving him a warning. 

 

"Fuck!" Niall yelled, jerking forward with Harry's powerful thrusts. they tumbled to the floor, but that was okay with Harry because he simple repostioned himself so Niall was riding him. Niall bounced up and down he cock hitting his stomach every time he went down. 

 

"Fuck, I'm close," Harry breathed out. 

 

Niall bounced one more time before a he cumming all over their chests. 

 

"Fuck baby," Harry groaned, coming undone. 

 

Niall slowed so his breathing was regular, and he bent down giving Harry a sweet kiss. 

 

"I love you," Harry hummed,

 

"Love you to Bear," Niall whispered back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> any guesses to what Harry and Louis were up to? ;)


	9. Chapter 9

Harry.  
He was a nervous wreck, tonight was going to change his life forever and it could way right or way wrong. He texted Louis, 

 

Haz to Boo  
What if he says no? 

 

Boo to Haz,   
Dnt be stupid, course he won't. XX

 

Harry smiled, pocketing his phone making double sure that everything, and everyone was in the exact correct potion.   
At exactly 3:00 he told Niall they were going out tonight, Niall smiled at him taking his hand and giving it a squeeze. 

 

At 6:00 Harry and Niall got ready, Niall pulling on one of Harry's jumpers and his white skinnies, and his converse. He looked beautiful, and Harry just wanted to press him against the wall, but sadly he couldn't do that right now. Harry drove them to the restaurant tapping his fingers nervously, or brushing back his hair behind his ear. Niall noticed taking his hand and giving it a little squeeze, Harry briefly turned his eyes away from the road to give him a smile, and they pulled into the restaurant. 

 

"Styles?" Harry asked softly, the guy giggled up at him causing Niall to roll to his eyes, and step closer to Harry, who smirked over at him. Niall pressed a kiss into his neck, and the girl blushed bright red, scurrying away. Niall huffed out a laugh, and turned toward Harry, who was frowning at him. 

 

"What?"   
Niall asked, taking his seat across from Harry. 

 

"That was rude Ni," Harry said softly. 

 

"She was basically eye raping you, I had every right." Niall scoffed, Harry let it drop because tonight had to go perfect or he wouldn't know what was going to do. Probably run away again, only this time not come back.

 

When their meals came, it was Harry's cue to go. Harry quickly threw down his napkin, 

 

"I have to go piss," 

 

Niall raised his eyebrows at him,  
"Well, I'm not stopping you." 

 

Harry quickly scurried away from the table, grinning to himself. 

 

Five minutes went by then ten minutes, and how long it take someone to go the bathroom? Niall thought anxiously. He wouldn't stand me up, Harry wouldn't do that. 

 

A voice cleared above him, making Niall look up. The waiter had a note in his hands,  
"You're Mister Horan yes?" 

 

Niall nodded slowly, maybe Harry left him with the bill, he thought bitterly. He left the note on the table without a another word. Niall sighed, and grabbed the note expecting to see the tab, instead he found Harry's hand writing. 

 

Niall, follow this and it'll lead me to you.   
~Bear.   
PS i already payed for the bill so get a move on! 

 

Niall looked around to see if this was a joke of some sort, but he slowly got up and walked up the front the restaurant, where another note was waiting for him. 

 

Niall  
Go to the bakery   
~Bear

 

Niall let out a confused huff, but never the less left to walk to the bakery, when he reached it he saw one liight on and hurried inside, instead of finding his boyfriend, there was a single rose, and another note. 

 

Niall  
do you know how many memories we spent here? Just talking and laughing, and being best mates and boyfriends, like the pastries inside this shop, you're the sweetest thing in my life. Go to the park.  
~Bear.

 

With slightly shaking fingers Niall picked up the rose giving it a deep whiff and yup it was real. Niall stuck his hands into his pockets, and over to the park, seeing his pathway lit up with candles. Tears formed in Niall's eyes, because no one has ever done this for him before. He heard music playing, and when he reached Harry he saw his boyfriend standing in the middle of a rose petal heart. Tears blocked Niall's vision as he stumbled forward to reach him. 

 

"H-Harry?" Niall choked out. 

 

Harry smiled at him before getting down on one knee, and pulling out a black velet box. Niall clapped a hand to his mouth to choked up to say anything. 

 

"Niall, the first day I met you, I knew you were speaical and that I wanted you apart of my life. Being with you, is as easy as breathing to me, and I know we've being dating for only a couple of months, but I couldn't wait anymore. I want to spend the rest of my life with you, finding ways to make you happy the way that you make me happy every single day. I want to grow old with you, and have kids with you, so basically what I'm trying to say is Niall James Horan, will you do the honor in becoming my husband?" 

 

Tears blocked Niall's throat, and he could only nod, finally finding his voice.   
"Y-yes! Oh my god Bear! Yes! Fuck yes!" Niall cried a little hysterically. 

 

Harry smiled, even bigger sliding the elegant silver band on Niall's shaking finger. This is what he's been doing the past couple weeks with Louis, they had picked a location, and Louis went ring shopping with him, and the way he'd propose to Niall. 

 

Niall pulled him up, and connected their lips. A bit frantic, a bit messy, but filled with so much love and passion, that they didn't even notice.   
Niall drew away, locking his fingers with Harry's. 

 

"You know," Harry said softly, peering into his eyes, that were shinning with tears. 

 

"The spaces between your fingers are the weakest point in your body?" 

 

Niall smiled up at him, giving his fingers, a little squeeze,   
"Glad I have my Bear then," 

 

Harry grinned connecting their lips once more.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/n threw everyone off, I was never going to have Harry cheating on Niall, but I made him sound all sneaky and suspisous with Louis aha! What did you guys think about the proposal? Oginally I was going to have it be a lot longer, but I decided short and sweet is the best way to go. Also, on a more serious note someone told me that this story was stupid, and had no plot to it, and my charaactors were terribly devoloped. I would just like to point out, that obviously it does, and I deleted the comment. Just be nice to nice- via Harry Styles The next chapie, is the wedding just a heads up! Xoxo!


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> a/n important note at the end!

Niall, was incredibly nervous as he paced the room, pulling anxiously at his tie. After five months of planning and little fights they were here, in exactly five minutes he would be marrying the love of his life. Just as he was about to go mad, and run out of the room to see his finacee, the door opened, and Zayn walked in, smiling at him and swatting his meddling hands away from his tie. 

 

"Hey, just calm down mate. Everything will be fine." Zayn soothed his friend, Niall took a deep breath, started to relax a little bit. 

 

"Ready?" Zayn offered his elbow to him. Niall shakily slipped his arm into Zayn's, letting him lead him out of the room. He let out a little gasp at the chaple, it was draped in twinkle lights and flowers, giving it the fairy look Harry had wanted. And there Harry stood at the alter, his eyes only on Niall. Niall bit his lip, and walked down the aisle toward him. Harry wrapped his arms around Niall's waist kissing his forehead gently, getting soft aww's from the audience. 

 

"Hello my CloverLeaf," Harry whispered. 

 

Niall blushed,   
"Hello, me Bear." 

 

The pastor cleared his throat,   
"We are joined here to today by Niall Horan and Harry Styles, love for each other. If anyone has any objections-" 

 

"You can get the hell out," Harry said unable to control himself. 

 

There were laughs from the audience, and Niall rolled his eyes, squezing his hand gently. 

 

"Anyways, Harry repeat after me," Harry turned to face Niall. 

 

"I, Harry Edward Styles,"

 

"I Harry Styles," Harry said looking into his boyfriends ocean blue eyes. 

 

"Promise, to love you, watch over you, stand by you, til death do us part," 

 

Harry repeated it, sliding the ring onto his finger and by this time Niall was barely holding himself together. 

 

"Niall, repeat after me,"

 

"I, Niall James Horan," 

 

"I Niall James Horan," His voice wavered, 

 

"Promise to love you, watch over you, and stand by you til death do us part."

 

Niall recited it, and slipped the wedding band onto his finger. 

 

"You may now say your vows," The pastor gestured between them .

 

Harry took a deep breath,   
"Niall, I never thought I'd get you to look at me, to love me like you do. I feel so special and loved, when you look at me, or laugh at one of my terrible jokes. You make me feel so alive, and wanted by you, and I treasure every moment I spend with you. I wan to spend everyday waking up to your beautiful infectious smile, and hear your lovely laugh. You make me feel like a whole new better version of myslef. I love you forever and always, my love." 

 

He kissed, Niall's nose gently. There wasn't a dry eye in the crowd, Niall himself included.

 

"Niall," The pastor said, gesturing it was his turn. 

 

"I- just fuck! You can't spring sweet, shit on me like that." Niall laughed shakily. 

 

The audience laughed, Niall took a deep breath composing himself. 

 

"Ok, Harry, you've always been the brightest spot in my life, you're the puzzle that I never was missing until you fit yourself in there, and now I don't want it any other way. You've completely changed my idea of love and what it actually is, I never thought that I'd be standing up here with you, but it feels amazing to do so. I want you by my side forever, Brea liom tu, darling." Niall said, softly. 

 

"I delclare you husband and husband. You may now kiss the groom," The pastor smiled at them. 

 

Harry leaned in, locking his lips with his husband's. 

 

"I love you so much!" Harry whispered, breaking away. 

 

"Ladies, and gentlemen, I prounounce Mr, and Mr. Storan,"

 

Harry and Niall ran down the aisle laughing, hands linked, underneath showers of bubbles, and pedals. And the rest, they say is history.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> okay, I cried when I wrote the vowes, because they might actually say this to each other one day, and I turn into a sobbing mess of a person. Anyways, I loved writing this! You guys kept me sane and grounded throughout the whole thing, and I can't thank you enough fro all the kudos and comments! Hope you enjoyed this as much as I did! And again thank you to everyone who read this, love you all!!  
> Xoxo~R

**Author's Note:**

> 10 comments ill upload next chapter :) Xoxo


End file.
